Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.375 \times -100\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -1 $ Now we have: $ -0.375 \times -1 = {?} $ $ -0.375 \times -1 = 0.375 $